Lei Fang's Challenge
by sooley195
Summary: Having caught up with Jann Lee at the old bridge, Lei is looking to show him what she can do, once and for all. But there is a twist...A good story involving a fight between Jann and Lei. A humor story, with some good fighting action. OneShot. Please read


Jann Lee couldn't believe his luck! Here he was on a normal day of training at his favorite spot, an old, ramshackle bridge in the woods of Japan, and he was getting the chance to crush a real opponent. Normally he'd have to wait for a tournament or the occasional mugger to come around before he could go all out, because he might end up hurting his sparring partners. But sure enough, here was young Lei Fang, the annoying girl who kept following him around, not unlike Jann's own little sister had done when he was a child. And not only was she annoyingly blocking his path across the bridge and back home, she was taunting him!

"C'mon, big boy!" she called. "I thought you were supposed to be the big bad boy lifesaver who rescued me? Are you afraid to fight me for the right to cross this bridge?" Jann Lee would normally have been infuriated by such insult, but the thought of Lei Fang beating him in anything more than a checkers game was ridiculous. After all, he dealt with her handily in the last Dead or Alive tournament, hadn't he?

To make matters even more interesting, Jann Lee had to admit to himself that he was feeling very attracted to Lei. She was dressed in her signature white gown, split up the sides and, although retaining her modesty, did nothing to hide evidence of her…erm…assets. She stood in a provocative position with her hands on her hips and one leg raised and bent at the knee. Instead of going through his normal pre-fight meditation, Jann could focus on only one thought: "_Nice legs, Lei". _The seasoned fighter inside Jann Lee's head told him never to underestimate his opponent, and he knew that Lei Fang could defeat many a skilled fighter. But honestly, she was really nothing more than a little girl! But what amazing legs…

Jann Lee's distracted state was cut short by Lei's cheerful but sassy voice: "Jan, I've heard the way you've been teasing me and ignoring me, even though I step all over myself to try to impress you!"

"Hey, cut me a break," Jann coaxed. "If you come back to my apartment, I'll give you plenty of chance to…_impress_ me, little girl." Although Jann's confidence was brimming, he took careful note of the fact that it looked like Lei was ready for a little sparring. The petite fighter confirmed his suspicion with a challenge.

"If I can't impress you by being nice to you," she said with a sweet tone. "I'll just have to show you what a better fighter I am than you!" With that, Lei Fang brought her leg down so that her feet were shoulder's width apart, with her hands still on her hips in a defiant stance. Jann's smug smile burst into an all out grin. He'd let her try to fight him, alright. But he'd be the one having all the fun. "And just to give you a fair, sporting chance," she mused. "I won't even lay a hand on you during the whole fight!" Jann could barely contain himself!

"Really? Not one hand on me?"

"Nope!" Not one hand!"

That was all the confirmation Jann Lee needed. Without further conversation, he moved quickly, but not recklessly towards Lei Fang. He knew she had a defensive style, so he'd counter by showing some controlled aggression. As he advanced upon the bridge, just wide enough for 2 people to stand side by side, and about 50 yards long, he held a blocking position. Jann made doubly sure that he would be able to block his face and body. His plan was to start the bout with a Swift Dragon technique that wouldn't even require him to be all that close to Lei. He could start the punch from a good 2 or 3 feet away, then let the momentum of his powerful arm carry him to his target in a split-second. Lei Fang would have no time for one of her signature counters. Besides, she'd be forced to dodge the move. She said no arms, so she wasn't allowed to block a high maneuver.

Jann reached striking distance, drew up his strength, and let his lightning fast punch fly. All it took was a split-second to reach Lei Fang's pretty face - and all it took was a split-second for Lei to swing her left leg up, hook it over Jann's extended arm, and swing herself into a sitting position on Jann Lee's shoulders. Before Jann could take in what had happened, he felt a squeeze being applied to his neck and a female giggle from above his head. "Up here, big boy!" Lei Fang laughed as she increased the pressure her legs were applying to Jann's neck. "Kasumi taught me this little number, especially for this fight!"

Jann Lee tried to make words form in his throat, but they were cut short by Lei's thighs. Most of his energy was diverted to trying in vain to pry her feminine trap from his wind pipe. What was worse: he realized that, not even a minute into the fight, Lei was in a position where she could actually end his life! All it would take was more pressure or a quick twist of her hips to snap Jann's neck, and it would be all over. The girl magnified his self-pity by stating all this herself. They both knew Lei would never do something like that, nor would Jann to Lei (if he ever got the chance!). They were still allies, even if Lei liked to have a little fun. And right then, that's exactly what she was doing.

But Jann kept his cool, and found another option. He knew how to stay calm under pressure. He reached his arms back, far behind his head, and grabbed hold of Lei's back dress flap. His flexibility allowed for him to pull hard and rest her free of his neck. However, Lei never missed a beat, she rolled to a standing position behind Jann Lee. Jann knew he'd have to land a blow soon and knock this leggy little pixie down a peg, because right now her morale was soaring. Additionally, Jann fully realized what Lei Fang had meant by "not lay a hand on you". She wasn't going to punch him at all, or block with her hands. She was trying to be as bold as possible to crush his spirits. Back into his fighting mindset, Jann let fly a swift donkey kick that _almost_ connected with Lei's torso. Lei dodged by doing a star jump over Jann's kick, then landed on his outstretched leg, balanced, and snap-kicked him under the chin. By the time Jann could see straight, he was looking down at the wooden slats of the bridge floor…some 10 feet away from where he had been kicked. Lei had propelled him down the bridge! The male fighter had gone from confident, to fearful, and finally to enraged in a matter of minutes. Jann realized this, and gained some gall back again; he knew he could use his angered state to his advantage, if he kept his wits about him.

Jann did a balancing act of his own, and jumped on to the rope hand guides of the bridge, which were no more than and inch and a half in diameter. He called out a challenge to Lei Fang. "Hey Lei, if you're so good, I challenge you to fight me up here for a small while." Jann knew this was a great plan for two reasons. 1: He knew Lei would have to accept his challenge, or risk being called a wimp. 2: Unlike his own flat karate shoes, her heeled sandals would prevent her from balancing well enough to fight properly. But Lei Fang, in addition to having the upper hand physically, also outsmarted Jann Lee; she grabbed the rope with both hands and did a graceful backwards cartwheel that left her upside down, walking on her hands along the rope hand rail. Jann had to bring his hanging jaw back up to his mouth after she did this, because he was in a state of awe. He wondered what element of Tai Chi had taught her how to do _that_. He had no idea that to prepare for this fight, Lei had trained in every aspect she possibly could, and one of those included regular gymnastics. Jann's jaw was also dropped because, once again, he was distracted by Lei Fang's beautiful form. Her dress flaps were hanging down over her torso now, and, although her modesty was still protected by the lower, bikini-like potion of her dress, her beautiful (and deadly) legs were fully visible. He wondered if this kind of distraction was part of her plan, as well. He shook the thought from his mind and focused. But by this time, Lei was already close enough to attack him. She snapped her calf down in an attempt to kick Jann's face, but Jann maneuvered his head to the side and snapped his arm up to grab Lei's calf. He then used his free hand to punch at Lei's chest, but the punch was held fast in between the thigh and calf of Lei's free leg. Now, in a strange manner, both fighters had hold of the other's limbs. But Jann still had an advantage Lei didn't: he was allowed to use his other set of appendages. True, he knew he was allowing himself to use a handicap, but Jann was ready to punish Lei Fang for her strong headed boldness earlier. He drop kicked Lei's inverted stomach as he released her arm, and then shifted his weight so that he'd land on the bridge. Lei was not so lucky. She was sent over the side of the bridge, and Jann lost sight of her.

"Lei! Jesus, Lei! Hold on, I'm coming!" Jann completely forgot about the fight and threw himself over the rope, grabbing it with his feet as he went in an attempt to catch Lei before she fell. Remember, they weren't really trying to hurt each other. But when Jann looked over, Lei was no where to be found! She couldn't have hit the ground already, and she wasn't clinging to the side like he was…so where was she? Jann hopped back up on to the bridge, turned around, and got his answer she had held on to the bottom of the bridge, directly under it, then jumped back up the other side. Now she was standing face to face with Jann, a girlish smile on her face, her nose scrunched up in joy. She was in the position Jann had first seen her, with her hand on her hips and her right leg raised and bent at the knee. Jann knew he'd have the upper hand in a close situation like this…so why couldn't he attack? Why was his mouth gaping again? Jann's answer came in the form of the worst physical pain he could recall in a long while.

He looked down towards the source of this excruciating, dehabilitating pain to find that Lei's raised thigh was planted firmly in his groin. A hundred things were racing through his mind, but through his pain he could only manage three words:

"Lei…my nuts…" he sputtered as he slowly slid to the floor. As he lay sprawled on the bridge, Lei crouched over him. Jann stared at her bent legs that had caused him so much pain. How ironic it was that what Jann considered to be the nicest part of Lei's body had ended up finishing him off. Moreover, Jann realized that the little girl he had treated so cruelly was coming in to her own as an empowered, skillful fighter. She had beaten him today, without even using her arms, no less. Then she had put a cap on the fight by humiliating him with girl power. Lei couldn't contain herself, and giggled as she taunted Jann, after he admitted defeat.

"Well well, look at this! The big bad boy lost to the little girl!" She helped Jann to his still wobbly feet. "Maybe we should go back to your apartment now," Lei teased as she pulled him along the bridge by his wrist. "After all, I might half to help you…_tend_ to some of those bruises!" Jann smiled to himself, as the pain started to dissipate. "_I guess this won't be a total loss after all!"_


End file.
